The Big Five
by Spartan5271
Summary: What was our purpose? Why were we chosen? These five seasonal spirits must help the Guardians fight against an evil that has returned to the world. The Big Four with an extra. Httyd, Brave, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, and Frozen. Contains: Jackunzel and Merricup
1. Chapter 1

**The Twin Frosts**

It was dark and at first I felt… cold. I opened my eyes and saw that I was floating towards something very bright. I slowly looked to my left and saw a girl. She had a snow white ponytail and an outfit similar to mine. I felt myself break through a sheet of ice with ease and saw she did as well. We flew into the sky and suddenly, we came to a stop. But then...then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did...I wasn't scared or cold anymore. Suddenly a voice spoke in my head.

' _Jack Frost…_ '

I suddenly felt the need to look at the girl. She looked at me at the same time.

 _'_ _Your twin…_ '

Suddenly the voice vanished and we both began to descend to the ground. As we landed, the hole under us was covered with ice.

Why were we there, and what were we meant to do - that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if we ever will.

I slowly walked towards my twin as she did as well.

"You're my…"

"Twin." She finished.

"My name is Jack." I said.

"Elsa." She said as she raised her hands.

I turned to walk when my foot hit something. I looked down to see a shepherd's cane. When I poked it with my bare foot again, I saw it glow blue. I began to pick it up when it began to glow more, causing me to drop it. The staff's end made contact with the ground and made a frost like pattern on the ice.

I looked at the tree next to me and tapped it with the cane, making the frost grow on the tree. I did it again on the second tree.

"Hehe Elsa look…" I turned to see her staring at her hands.

I walked up and saw her hands were glowing. She walked up and touched a rock, making frost cover it. She looked at me with a smile on her face as she began to run around, touching our surroundings. I did so as well, gliding across the lake and making parts of the lake glow. I lifted my staff up, sending myself high into the sky. I looked down and saw Elsa stare at me. She whipped her arms up sending herself into the sky and floating next to me. We landed in the trees when Elsa tugged on my shoulder.

"Jack look." She said.

I looked at what she was pointing at and saw a village. I looked at her as she looked at me and we were off.

 **Later**

"Excuse me." Elsa asked one of the men as he just walked past her.

"Excuse me?" I asked a group women. Nothing.

I looked at Elsa. She just shrugged.

I heard children laughing and saw children running towards us.

"Oh uh excuse me, can you tell us where my sister and I are?" I asked.

The kids continued to run and ran through us. I felt as if I had a spear go through me. I heard Elsa gasp and saw her have the same interaction with the kids.

Suddenly, the townsfolk all moved around, phasing through us as if we were air.

"Hello? HELLO?!" I asked.

"Please! Hello?!" Elsa asked.

No one heard us through… we were ghosts…

"Please…" I begged as I fell to my knees only to be greeted by more people phasing through me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked, in the hopes that it was someone other than Elsa, only for it to be Elsa.

"Jack… let's go." She said.

Elsa helped me up and we walked away from the village… back into the forest.

My name is Jack Frost and my sister is Elsa Frost. That's all the moon told us. That was a very long time ago.

 **The Rider**

I woke up feeling cool. I lifted myself up and looked around to see only darkness. I felt something breathe on my back and turned around to see a dragon. It was as black as night and it's tail had a weird contraption on it. As it looked at me, it seemed confused.

"AH!" I jumped up.

Suddenly, I felt a warm feeling on my back. The dragon and I looked to see the moon was glowing brightly.

'Hiccup Haddock.'

I felt this odd sense to look at the dragon and saw it look at me.

'Your dragon Toothless.'

When the voice vanished, I got nervous.

"Wait… where are we?!" I asked.

Nothing.

I looked back at the dragon to see it was now two feet in front of me.

"AH!" I jumped back, landing on my rear. It gave me a toothless smile.

"Okay I know now why you're called Toothless." I said as I stood up. I looked around and saw my surroundings.

Destroyed boats, swords in the sand, and scorch marks in the sand. I kneeled down and touched the ground. The sand swirled around my hand. Toothless looked at the ground with intrigue.

"What happened here Toothless." I asked.

Toothless growled and I turned to see a giant skeleton of a dragon.

"Wow…" I said.

Toothless tried to fly into the sky when he fell. He began to flail around on the ground and roar. I walked up and placed my hand on his side, calming him down. Toothless rolled back onto his is when I saw the saddle on his back. I looked at Toothless as he leaned down, giving me permission to hop on.

I placed my feet into the right spots on the saddle and grabbed the reins. I turned around to see the handmade tail flap extended.

"Alright, let's try again." I said.

Toothless flapped his wings and I felt the wind change. It felt nice. We slowly few up and Toothless suddenly shot into the air. We flew high into the sky and did tricks in the sky. I felt scared at first but the more we did, the more I felt… free. I inhaled and exhaled.

"YEAH!" I yelled.

Toothless joined in by shooting fire. As we flew, I saw a viking village up ahead.

"Time to find out where we are boy." I said.

We flew down towards the village and landed in the center. I looked around and no one seemed phased by us.

"Hello? I was wondering if anyone can help us? We don't know where we are. Can you let us know?" I asked.

Nothing. I walked up to the nearest villager.

"Excus-"

The man walked right through me.

I looked back at Toothless who was now being walked through by three people.

"HELLO?!" I asked.

Nothing.

I slowly backed up and got back on Toothless.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

Toothless looked at me.

"Let's go!" I said loudly.

Toothless and I took off, leaving that village behind.

My name is Hiccup Haddock and my dragon Toothless. I don't know anything other than that. And to this day, that seems to be the same.

 **The Archer**

I opened me eyes to find me self in the plain, surrounded by a forest. I sat up and took a look at me surroundings. It was dark but I felt very warm. The plain grew brighter and I heard a voice in me head.

'Merida DunBroch.'

I looked around and saw no one. I then looked up and saw the moon and I could swear that I heard the voice come from the moon. Suddenly the moon's light dimmed.

"Wait a sec, ye got some explaining to do!" I yelled.

No response.

I looked around when I saw a bow and quiver laying against a rock. I walked up and picked them up. I don't know why but I just felt connected to this bow somehow. I pulled on the string and it was flawless.

"Simple and effective. I like it." I said.

I looked at one of the trees and pulled out an arrow. I placed the arrow in the string and drew back. The feeling of the feathers of the arrow against me cheek, the string in between me fingers. I felt… power. I let go of the string and suddenly the arrow tip was lit in a blue flame. The arrow went through the tree and hit the tree behind it, with it's feathers being the only thing visible of the arrow. The tree slowly was set ablaze as I stared at the bow.

"This is amazing!" I said.

I looked at the sky and saw a greater light a bit of a ways away.

 **Later**

I made it to what the light was and saw that it was a festival. I walked up to the nearest individual and tapped him on the shoulder. However, my hand went through his body.

"What the…?!" I asked.

I walked over to the next person and placed my hand on their shoulder, only to have the same effect.

I looked around as people walked through me, making me feel as if I was being stabbed over and over again. I fell to my knees and felt myself regain composure. I stood up and looked at the moon.

"WHAT DO YE WANT WITH ME?!" I screamed.

I quickly took out my bow and arrow and shot it at the moon, the blue flame going as far as it would.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled.

Suddenly the arrow exploded and embers fell from the sky. I left the festival and retreated back to the forest… without any useful answers.

 **The Healer**

I opened my eyes and found myself in a tower. It was dark but even though it was night time, I felt warm. The tower was, by the looks of it, torn down and destroyed. I walked out of the tower and up to the small creek right outside the tower. I saw my face. I had green eyes, glowing skin and LONG blonde hair. As I continued walking I felt a warmth and looked up to see the moon.

'Rapunzel Corona.' I heard.

"Excuse me? Where am I?" I asked.

The moon's brightness suddenly dimmed and I felt that whoever spoke had vanished.

I shrugged and continued walking. I walked up to the ivy wall and placed my hand on it. I pushed through and suddenly I was on the other side of the wall. I winced as I looked at my hands. They had cuts on them from landing on a rock or two upon impact. Suddenly my hands began to glow and the cuts were healed.

I stood up again and stared at my hands.

"Wow…"

I saw a brightness out of the corner of my eye and looked to see floating lanterns in the sky, lighting up the night. I was amazed by the glow that lit up the dark sky.

As I walked towards the lights that seemed VERY far away, I heard someone near me crying. I went over and saw a boy who had tripped and now had a bruise on his leg. Next to him was his mother.

"It's okay sweetie." The mother said.

"I may be able to help." I said.

No response.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

No response.

"I am gonna help you." I said.

The boy didn't respond.

I kneeled down and placed my hands on his leg, only for my hands to phase through his leg. I was confused so I tried again. Again, my hands went through.

"W-What is going on?" I asked.

I stood up and placed my hand on the woman's shoulder. However, my hand just phased through the mom's body.

"HELLO?!" I yelled.

Neither of the two replied. I tried multiple times to no avail.

I began to turn around when I just had this feeling to do one last thing.

I knelt down and placed my hair on the boy's leg. The hair did not phase through but the boy did not seem to notice. Suddenly, my hair began to glow and once it flowed across the boy's leg, he calmed down. I moved my hair to see the bruise was gone.

"See? I told you it would get better." The mother said. "Come now, we have to go to the festival."

The boy got up and the two walked away. I began to follow them when I saw a bird on the ground. I walked up and saw that it had an injured bird on the ground. I placed my hair gently on the bird and closed my eyes. I felt my hair's warmth and knew that magic was being done. I opened my eyes to see that the bird's wing had been healed as it flew away.

I smiled as I watched the bird fly past the lights. I looked at my hair and saw the same glow as the lights. I smiled as I started on my way to the festival, helping any who I run into to the best of my abilities.

My name is Rapunzel Corona. That is all that I know and it is all I have ever known about my past.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter 2**

 **The North Pole**

I walked over to my table and placed the giant ice block in my hands on the table. I revved up my chainsaw and began to work on my latest project. However… I felt like I was missing something. Ah I know.

"Still waiting for cookies!" I yelled.

I continued my work as I grabbed the small hammer that was amongst the tools at my disposal. As a man who is famous for making toys, I do not stand for imperfection or dull trinkets. I worked on that ice for only a few minutes or so before I put the finishing touches on the ice train. The small sound of the train horn made smile as it began to pick up speed.

"Yes!" I cheered as I grabbed another cookie. "Ah finally."

I took a bite as I leaned towards the track to see the train fly off of a ramp. The train sprouted wigs and engines and took off into the sky. It was a beautiful sight as it flew around the workshop but that was stopped as it flew by the door. One of the yeti burst through the door, smashing the train.

"AGH!" I yelled as the train landed in front of me.

I looked at the toy and collect myself.

"How times have I told you to knock?" I asked.

"Warga blarghgha!"

My eyes widened.

"What…? The Globe?" I leapt up and drew my scimitar out and headed for the globe.

When I entered the Globe Room, I saw the Globe of Belief. It's lights… they were suddenly going out.

"What is this?" I asked out loud.

More lights went out, from hundreds to thousands. I looked at the yeti.

"Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?"

"Wardle bawddrel-"

Before the yeti could finish, a wind appeared. I stared in disbelief as I saw swirling black sand surround the globe, shrouding it in darkness. The sand flew from the globe and rushed through the ceiling, some parts of sand dissipating into the air. As the winds died down, the debris settled and the lights came back on. I looked to see a huge shadow appear across the floor and curving up the walls of my fortress. The shadow vanished and all that remained was an echo of laughter.

"Can it be… Dingle! Make preparations! We are going to have company."

I looked at the emergency lever. I prayed that we would never have to use this again. I twisted it and pressed it, sending the call for help to the other Guardians.

 **In the clouds**

Toothless and I flew along the clouds, doing tricks and enjoying the breeze of the night sky when we came to a halt to look at the sky.

"Looks like that's for us buddy." I said.

Toothless made a few noises, making me glare at him.

"I am not going only because SHE might be there." I said.

Toothless said nothing.

"Hey wipe that smug grin off your face." I said. "Let's go."

Toothless flapped his wings and we were off.

 **In the Forest**

I was residing in the forest, currently healing a deer from a damaged hoof. Since it was spring time, I feel more power with my healing. Once I was done, the deer stood up and pranced away. I smiled as it ran through some brush and vanished from my sight. Suddenly a hole appeared next to me and Bunnymund jumped out of the hole.

"Oi, we got trouble." Bunnymund said.

My smile quickly faded and I jumped into the hole with Bunnymund and we were off.

 **On the Plains of Scotland**

I was currently on the cliffs of Scotland. It is where I like to go when summer is over. However, right now, I am currently hating it right now because Scotland is currently experiencing a snow storm. I especially hate this storm because I know who CAUSED it to happen.

"Damn ye Frost." I said.

I took out an arrow and fired at the sky, causing an explosion to clear up the storm. I looked up at the sky to see that through the now dissipating snow clouds, I could see the Northern Lights. That could only mean one thing.

"Ugh I hate the cold… but I suppose if I can see it, the others can too." I said as I began my trek to one of the coldest parts of the world.

 **North's Workshop**

I was standing in the Globe Room when I heard the doors open. I turned around to see Bunnymund and the Rapunzel. Immediately behind them was Tooth and her little tooth fairy thingies. A loud roar was heard and I saw Toothless and Hiccup landed outside the workshop.

"Perfect, now we are missing two more." I said.

"I'm here." We heard.

Merida walked in and wiped snow off of her.

"Hate the snow."

"And it appears that the last member is here." I said as I saw Sandy descend from the plane and floats to the ground. He joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe Room. Sand glyphs appeared above Sandy's head communicating that he is busy and has a lot of work to do.

"I know, I know. I know that all of you would rather not be here but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious." I said.

"It must be pretty bad if ye had to get all of us." Merida said.

"I've never been here before so just being able to see the magic here is amazing." Rapunzel said.

"Is it because it reminds ye of a certain winter spirit?" Merida smirked.

Rapunzel glared at Merida.

"Guys guys, why don't we just listen to him?" Hiccup asked.

"Stay out of this Hiccup." Merida said.

Tooth was doing her best to keep her mini-fairies quiet.

"The Boogie Man was here… at the Pole." I pointed at the globe.

That got everyone's attention.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!" Tooth asked, shocked.

"Yes! There was black sand covering the globe." I said.

"What, what… what do you mean black sand?"

"And then a shadow!" I said.

"Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch."

"Well ah, not exactly…" I said.

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunny asked Rapunzel.

"I believe him." Rapunzel said.

"Thank you. Here." I threw her a cookie. She caught it and began to eat it.

Sandy formed a question mark above his head.

"Yeah, you said it, Sandy." Bunny said as he began painting one of his eggs.

"Look, he is up to something. Something very bad. I feel it, in my belly." I said.

"Hang on, hang on, you mean to say you summoned Rapunzel and I here THREE DAYS BEFORE EASTER - because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas—"

"Argentina. Priority alert! A batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires." Tooth said to her fairies.

"Please. Bunny. Easter is not Christmas." I said.

"Here we go…" Bunny said.

"Uh oh." Rapunzel said.

"North, I, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up." Bunny said.

"No matter how much you paint, is still egg!" I said.

"Maybe if Frost was there for motivation, Blondie here would have 'em finished by now." Merida said.

"Oh don't even start now." Rapunzel said.

"Uh guys?" Hiccup asked.

"Look, mate, we are dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare." Bunny said.

"Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. Saltwater taffy." Tooth said.

"Why is it that whenever you try and make a jab at me, you go for Jack?" Rapunzel asked. "I don't jab at Hiccup whenever we fight."

"Oh that's 'cause ye know what would happen." Merida said.

"Guys I think that Sandy is trying to—"

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" I asked.

"And why are you always such a blowhard!" Bunny asked.

"Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. Is that all in one house?" Tooth asked her fairies.

"Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue." I said.

"Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?" Tooth said.

"I am so tired of you constantly making fun of me." Rapunzel said.

"What are ye going to do? Heal me to death?" Merida asked.

"Guys!" Hiccup said.

"San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by." Tooth said.

"Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that - remember?"

I know it was him. We have serious situation!

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs."

"Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We work so hard once a year club" but could we concentrate on the matter—" Tooth said.

Suddenly there was a sound of a bell being shaken viciously. We looked to see Sandy was holding one of the elves. Everyone was now looking at Sandy as he then points up, forming a moon above his head.

"Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" I asked.

Sandy gave me a deadpan look and then looked angry.

"He was…" Hiccup said.

"It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?" I asked Manny.

We watched as the moonlight ebbed away, leaving a dark spot that slowly resolved into a shadowy silhouette of Pitch. We all looked, stunned.

"It is Pitch." Bunny said.

"It's true…" Rapunzel said.

I patted my belly and gave Bunny a look.

"Manny… what must we do?" I asked.

The shadow of Pitch disappeared and the circle of moonlight intensified and shrank. At the center of our circle, the Ornate Symbol appeared on the floor The symbol rises out of the ground, revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.

"Ah, guys, you know what this means?" Tooth asked.

The moon's light suddenly refracts through the gem casting light all over the chamber.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." I said in awe.

"What?! Why?" Bunny asked.

"Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!" I said.

"Since when do we need help?!" Bunny asked.

"I seem to recall someone coming to me every spring asking me for help painting eggs." Rapunzel said.

Bunny just scratched the back of his head.

"I wonder who it's gonna be?" Tooth asked.

A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head.

"Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth spoke for Sandy.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny said.

Suddenly a bright flash, a rush of wind - and not one, but TWO figures resolved over the central pillar. They were both skinny, one wore a hoodie and held a staff. The other figure was more feminine. She had a dress and had a brighter light on both of her hands.

"The Frost twins." I said.

"Yes!" We all looked at Rapunzel who seemed happy when she looked at all us and just blushed.

"Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!" Bunny said.

"Well, ah, as long they helps to ah...to protect the children, right?" Tooth asked, caught admiring Jack.

"I can understand Elsa Frost, but JACK FROST!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish…"

"Guardian. Both of them." North said.

"The Frost twins are many things, but Jack Frost is not a Guardian." Bunny said.


	3. Chapter 3 The Twins of Burgess

**The Town of Burgess**

I stood atop a post office box and watched a boy run up to a water fountain and try to drink from it. I decided to change that by tapping my staff against the ground, sending frost over to the water fountain and freezing the water and getting his tongue stuck to the water.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh…" The boy said.

I then saw a mail man walking across the street. I made a patch of ice appear under his feet, causing him to scramble before falling on his butt. I climbed up a house and looked inside to see a boy feeding his fish. I used my trick and creating a layer of frost, preventing the fish from eating. I went along the side of the building and saw a writer in his study as he sat next to stacks of papers. The window suddenly opened a gust of wind just so happened to send the papers flying out of the widow. I ran along the building, across clothes lines and power lines, freezing them as well.

I ran up a cathedral spire and made it to the top, smiling as I felt the wind blow past me.

"Ah now that was fun. Hey wind."

I felt the wind pick up.

"Take me home." I said as I let go and let the wind carry me into the air and through the clouds. Where I was heading I felt the cold night air shift to the warmth of the sun.

"Wooooohooooo!" I yelled.

I made it back home, or where I came from at least. The town of Burgess. I saw the familiar lake and saw a boy reading there. As I whizzed past, the book he had flew out of his hand.

"Whoa whoa." He said.

As the boy went to get the book, I saw that it said "'HEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA.'

"Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?" I asked.

The usual answer. Nothing. Suddenly two kids showed up.

"Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!" They said.

"You're welcome." I said, knowing they would not reply.

"Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, free candy!"

"I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!"

The kids arrive at the fence of one of their houses. They opened

up a secret plank, and heads into his yard. Claude and Caleb are still messing with each other. Meanwhile, Jack walks unseen along the top of the fence.

"Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!" He said.

"Here we go again." One of the kids said.

" You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!"

"That's what you said about aliens."

"And the Easter Bunny." Claude said.

"Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!"

"Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself." I said as I jumped over and sat on the fence.

"I know that you relate to at least one of those." I heard.

"Ah my dear sweet Elsa Frost." I said as I turned to see her. "How can I help my twin sister?"

"You can start by explaining all of this?" She motioned to the sky.

"What? It's just a little bit of snow."

"In Spring." Elsa said.

"No one is getting hurt." I said.

"The boy whose tongue I had to thaw? The writer who lost all of his work?"

"Casualties in war. It happens." I said.

"Jack, how many times have I told you. We stick to OUR season." Elsa stood in front of me.

"It is just. A little. Snow. What is so wrong with that El?" I asked.

"What is wrong is what happened fifty years ago with Bunny and the Easter Sunday mishap."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"And what did Rapunzel think of that incident?"

I glared at her.

"…That is unfair."

"Casualties of war. It happens." Elsa smirked.

"Ooh you're good." I said.

"Jamie, hat? We don't want the Jack Frost nipping at your nose or Elsa Frost giving you frostbite." Jamie's mom said.

"Who're Jack and Elsa Frost?" Jamie asked.

"No one, honey. It's just an expression." Jamie's mom said.

"Hey." I said, hurt.

"Jack…" Elsa siad.

I reached down and picked up some snow and formed the perfect snowball.

"Who're we?" I asked as I blew on the snowball, turning it into a nice light blue colored ball.

I readied my arm and looked at Elsa.

"Just today?" I asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Just today." She said.

I smiled as I threw the ball. Elsa and I flew over and landed next to Jamie as I saw I had hit my target. His face changed from confused to happy.

"Okay, who threw that?" Jamie laughed.

"Well wasn't bigfoot kiddo." I said.

Eventually Jamie assumed his friends were the culprits and soon… it was a war zone.

Kids were flinging snowballs left and right and it just so happened that more were appeared as if… by magic. A snowball hit Jamie and he was knocked back, taking down a snowman. A mysterious snowball suddenly hit a taller girl behind the snowman. She turned around and she seemed angry. I heard the kids saying something about Cupcake and decided to save them.

However, before I could, out of nowhere, a snowball hits Cupcake in the face again. Her eyes had the Frost magic in them and she began to laugh. I turned around and saw Elsa had thrown it.

"What? I can have fun too sometimes." She said.

The kids continued having fun as I targeted Jamie again. I placed my staff down, making the ice slippery. In an instant, he was sledding down the hill and then… the street as I lead him safely through the town. He was sliding on the street and I managed to save him from an oncoming snow plower by making a ramp back towards the spot where Elsa and the others were. It was pretty neat until a couch from a moving truck we encountered hit Jamie.

"Oooh…" I cringed.

Jamie stood up, holding a tooth.

"Cool! A tooth!" Jamie cheered.

"Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!"

"Oh no…" I said.

"That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!"

"No!"

"I gotta put this under my pillow!" Jamie said.

"I wish I lost my tooth."

"Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me! Elsa and I both."

I jumped up and landed in front of the kids to block their path.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here?!" I asked.

Suddenly Jamie walked through me, just like anyone else I have tried to encounter.

I watched as they left and sighed. Suddenly, I felt my ear being pulled.

"Irresponsible, reckless, DANGEROUS!" Elsa said.

"No not the ear! Not the ear!" I said as she took me away for another lecture.

 **Outside Jamie's House**

I heard Jamie telling his sister all about today. At this moment, his mom came in.

Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come.

But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!"

"Hide, hide, hide, hide!" Sophie said.

"Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister." His mom said.

I stared in and saw the frost starting to appear on the window. I flipped onto the roof and felt the same thing I have been feeling for the last… I don't even know how long.

"If there's something we are doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me or Elsa. You put us here, the least you can do is tell us, tell ME why!"

Nothing.

"Maybe it is meant to be this way Jack." I heard. I looked to see Elsa.

"I'm tired of not being noticed." I said.

"I notice you." Elsa said. "And a certain spring spirit notices you."

"Heh I remember when we decided to mess with Hiccup by freezing his saddle so he couldn't maneuver Toothless. She was laughing so hard that day?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Elsa asked.

I looked down.

"I don't know." I said.

I did know though… it sounds silly to say this but I am afraid of moving too quickly. Punz and I have been close friends for the last few centuries or so and I do like her but I am afraid of being rejected and having the feeling of loneliness wash over me again…

I leapt over to the telephone wire and walked across it, frosting over the wire parallel to the one I was standing on. Elsa flew over and landed on that one, having the two Frosts on a tightrope. I looked up and saw Sandman was at work as usual.

"Right on time, Sandman." I said.

I ran forward and caught the sand line, spawning a dolphin out of the sand as it swam around me in the air.

 **Cupcake's Room**

A streak of golden sand flew into the room and resided over the young girl's head, showing a unicorn. As I appeared, the room darkened.

"Ohhhh, I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream! And look. At. Her. Precious child. So sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing...a touch of fear." I reached into her dream and touched the unicorn. It turned ashen and back and disintegrated. I watched as the girl flinched in her sleep, snickering and delighted by her misery.

"Hahaha! That never gets old!" I said as I turned the dreamsand around and into corrupted nightmare sand.

"Feel your fear. Come on. Come on, that's right." I said.

The result, a magnificent… Nightmare.

"Yesss. What a pretty little Nightmare." I said. "Now, I want you to go tell the others the wait is over."

I sent it out into the streets. I then shifted outside and stared at the moon.

"Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?" I asked.

 **The Streets of Burgess**

Elsa and I were walking across the telephone wires as the dreamsand disappeared from the sky. Suddenly something zoomed past us.

"Whoa!" I said.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." I said.

I looked at Elsa.

"Oh no…" She said.

Without hesitation, I tried to follow it. I managed to follow it to an alley and saw it run by. I jumped to the ground and looked around when I heard someone behind me.

"Hello, mate." I turned to attack and saw who it was.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Bunny asked.

"Bunny? You're not still mad about that… are yah?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as whips out his boomerang and casually looks at it as he held it in his hands.

Elsa dropped down next to me and stood between us.

"Bunny, I know that you must be mad at Jack for… well anything he does but-"

"Actually El, this is about something else… fellas. Be gentle with her."

Before I realized it, two yetis picked us up.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Durbha wahla." The yeti holding me said. Two other yetis appeared and had bags.

"Jack?! What did you do?!" Elsa asked.

"Durtal bardla burdlew."

"Put us down! What the…"

We were placed in and everything went dark.

I heard a crash and some whirling noise.

"Dwbard urghwetee." I heard.

"Me? Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole." I heard that and then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4: What is Your Center?

**Santa's Workshop**

I felt myself go through something and heard voices.

"He's here." I heard.

"Ooh I see someone is excited." I heard a familiar voice.

"Shut up!" I heard a more familiar voice.

I struggled out of the sack and saw two elves staring at me.

"Walla Walla, Washington. We've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger Lane." I heard.

"Quiet."

I looked up to see everyone. I looked to my left and saw Elsa crawled out of her bag.

"Canine, lateral and central incisor. Ouch!"

North cleared his throat.

"Hey, there they are! Jack and Elsa Frost!" North said.

"Wow you gotta be kidding me." I said.

"Hey Jack." Punzie waved.

"Hey." I waved.

Two yetis picked Elsa and I up and onto our feet.

"Hey, hey. Whoa, put us down!" I said.

"I hope the yetis treated you two well?" North asked.

"Oh, yeah. We love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." I said.

"Oh, good! That was my idea! You two know Bunny, obviously." North said.

"Obviously." I smirked.

"Still sorry about 68 Bunny." Elsa said.

"Eh it ain't your fault missy." Bunny glared at me.

"And the Tooth Fairy?"

Before either of us could answer, Tooth flew up to me.

"Hello. I've heard a lot about you two. And your teeth."

"Our, our what?" I asked.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" She asked as she pried my mouth open.

"Hey! What're yo-" Elsa began before her mouth was inspected by Tooth as well.

"Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." Tooth said.

A bunch of smaller fairies that looked like Tooth were acting crazy towards us.

"Girls, pull yourselves together… Let's not disgrace the uniform." Tooth said.

"And the other seasons?" North motioned towards them.

"Fifty years and you haven't changed." Rapunzel leapt at me and hugged me.

"Isn't that like supposed to happen?" I asked as I returned the hug.

"Are ye two done?" Merida asked.

"Merida." I said.

"That little stunt you did to Scotland was REALLY funny." Merida said with venom.

"That was my intention." I said. "Hey Hiccup. Toothless."

Toothless grunted at me.

"Hey Jack. Hey Elsa." Hiccup said.

"Hi Hiccup." Elsa said.

"And Sandman…" North looked down to see Sand was asleep, "Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!"

Sandy bolted up awake and stepped up to us, smiling.

"Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell us why we are here?"

Sandy started forming multiple images above his head.

"That's not really helping. But thanks, little man. I musta done something really bad to get you four together. Am I on the naughty list?" I said as I frosted an elf.

"HA! ON naughty list? You hold record!" He pointed at me.

"What about me?" Elsa asked.

"You are on nice list." North said.

Elsa smiled.

"But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping the slate." He wiped his arm.

"How come?" I asked.

"Ah, good question." Bunny said.

"How come? I tell you both how come! Because now… you two are Guardians!" North said.

Suddenly, two yetis lifted torches and elves were blowing horns.

"Ooh I love the ceremony!" Rapunzel clapped.

Hiccup and Toothless seemed amazed by the lights and Merida was uninterested as usual. A bunch of elves appeared doing some sort of ceremonial dance and fairies tried putting a necklace on me.

"What are you doing! Get, get that offa me!" I said.

I looked at Elsa and saw she was all for it. She had the necklace on her and she was clapping along.

"This is the best part!" North said.

Before I knew it, an elf tapped my foot and pointed at these ridiculous ceremonial shoes. A yeti walked up and handed North a giant book.

I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my staff and slammed it into the ground, sending a blast of frost and wind across the room. The torches went out and everything stopped.

"What makes you think we, let alone ME, want to be a guardian." I said.

"Jack…" Elsa said.

"Of course you do! Music!" North said.

The elves began again.

"No music!" I said.

An elf threw the trumpet to the ground and walked away, pushing another elf out of the way.

"Look, this is all very flattering, meeting old friends and all but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian. Maybe Elsa but not me." I said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Bunny said.

"Jack… I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth said, turning both Elsa's and my attention to the globe.

"Each of those lights is a child." Tooth said.

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North said.

"It is our duty to protect them Jack." Hiccup said.

Suddenly Tooth flew over and opened my mouth again.

"Agh!" I said.

"Tooth...fingers out of mouth." North said.

"Oh, sorry. They're just so beautiful." Tooth said. I saw Rapunzel gripping her hair tightly while Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder.

"Easy girl." He chuckled.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North said.

"You mean the Boogeyman?" I asked.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North said.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" I said.

"Jack don't you want to help?" Elsa asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." North said.

"…What?" I asked.

"Last night, Jack. He chose you." Tooth said.

"Maybe. Bet he was mainly talking about Elsa." Bunny said.

"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?"

"You see, you can not say no. It is destiny."

"But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" I asked. "After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me. No offense." I said as I turned to leave.

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny asked. "Elsa surely you are not as dull as your twin."

I turned my head slightly.

"Yes. If it means stopping something as bad as you say then I'm in." Elsa said.

I began to walk again as Bunny spoke.

"Great! You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's that clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny asked.

"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." I turned back to him.

"But none of 'em believe in you. Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." He said.

Elsa got in between us.

"Jack may be a bit air headed but he is still my brother." Elsa said.

"Now don't you go defending him like you always do."

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth said.

"No, No," I pushed Elsa aside, "The kangaroo's right. I don't my sister defending me."

"The, the what?! What'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate." Bunny said.

"Oh. And this whole time, I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" I leaned in.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me." Bunny said.

Now, Rapunzel stepped in between us.

"Bunny that's enough." Rapunzel said. "Jack follow me."

We walked away from the others by walking to the other side of the globe room.

"Jack, I know that you are angry-"

"Oh no, I'm fine. The one person who can tell me the answers I want refuses to speak to me but hey as long as a kid gets a painted egg, who cares about Ol' Jack?" I asked.

Rapunzel grabbed my hand.

"I care and you know that." She said. "Don't you want t work together?"

I looked at her and opened my mouth when we heard someone clearing their throat. We looked to see North.

"Are you two done with the kissy kissy talk?" North asked.

Rapunzel quickly let go and looked away.

"Jack. Walk with me."

 **North's Workshop**

We walked through the factory floor.

"It's nothing personal, North. What you all do, it's just, it's not my thing. Maybe Elsa's but definitely not mine."

"Man in Moon says it is your thing. We will see!" North said as he walked ahead.

"Slow down, wouldja? I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look." I said.

"What do you mean 'bust in?'" North asked.

"Oh don't worry, I never got past the yetis or Elsa." I said, looking over my shoulder at one of the yetis pounding his palm.

"Oh hey Phil." I said.

"Keep up, Jack! Keep up!" North said as he continued walking.

I saw the workers making toys and was surprised to discover it was yetis and not elves who made the toys.

"I always thought the elves made the toys." I said.

"We just let them believe that." North said as we saw elves "making" toys. That being them just injuring themselves.

We walked past a yeti who was painting a train.

"I don't like it. Paint it red." North said.

I felt kinda bad since he made like a hundred blue trains.

"Step it up, everybody." North said.

I followed North into his office. Shelves filled with toys, sketches and prototypes everywhere.

"Fruit cake?"

"Ah, no, thanks." I said.

Suddenly, North throws it against the wall, breaking it.

"Now we get down to tacks of brass." North said.

"Tacks of brass?" I asked myself.

"Who are YOU, Jack Frost? What is your center?" He poked my chest.

"My center?" I asked.

"If Man in Moon chose you and Elsa to be Guardian, you must have something very special inside."

"Why isn't Elsa in here then?"

"Because Elsa has shown her center. Determination. This is not about Elsa. What is YOUR center? Hmmmm…"

North walked up to a shelf of Russian nesting dolls and grabbed one that looked like him.

"Here." He handed me the doll. "This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little— Well, go on."

I opened it and saw the more typical depiction children have of Santa.

"You are downright Jolly."

"Ah, but not just jolly…"

Every description of himself seemed to be exactly as I saw the facial expression on the doll.

"I am also mysterious. And fearless. And caring. And at my center…"

I held the small, almost jelly bean sized doll.

"There's a tiny wooden baby?" I asked.

"Look closer. What do you see?" North asked.

"You… have big eyes?"

"YES! Big eyes. Very big. Because they are full! Of wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything." North raised his hands and all the toys on his shelves came to life.

"Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air! This wonder is what I put into the world and what I protect in children. That is what makes me a guardian. It is my center. What is yours?" North asked.

"I… don't know." I said as I looked down at my hand. North closed my hand and looked at me.

"You will know in time." North said.

Suddenly Bunny and Rapunzel ran in.

"We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace." Bunny said.


	5. Chapter 5: A Chance at Memories

**North's Sleigh Room**

North threw open the doors in a hurry to get somewhere. All of us except for Tooth and her fairies were following North.

"Boys, ship shape. As soon as possible." North said to some yetis.

"North, North! I told you I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old… sleigh." I said as I saw the huge sleigh. "Whoa…"

"Incredible isn't it?" I turned to my left to see Rapunzel smiling at the sight.

"Hey! Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet, quiet."

"Okay, one ride but that's it." I said.

"I think I'll stick to what I am comfortable with." Merida said as she patted Toothless on the head.

"Same." Hiccup said.

"Ooh I've always wanted to ride it!" Rapunzel clapped as she got in.

Elsa and I jumped in, followed by Sandy.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North said.

Hiccup and Merida hopped on Toothless while Bunny stood there.

"Bunny what are you waiting for?" North asked.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um, and safer." Bunny said.

"Well if you're scared of flying, Toothless can help you rid of that fear." I said.

Bunny looked at Toothless who grunted.

"Ah get in," North hoisted Bunny in, "Buckle up!"

Bunny looked around quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Bunny asked.

"That was just expression!" North laughed. "Are we ready?"

Rapunzel looked at me and hugged me tightly.

"Good! Let's go! Clear!" He cracked the reigns "HYAH!"

"LET'S GO TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled.

As we took off on the track, I saw Bunny was losing it which made me laugh. Elsa was even laughing out of fear.

"Out of the way!" North said. "HYAH!"

"Ohhhh no!" Bunny said.

Suddenly the sleigh began to plummet at an almost vertical drop. Sandy seems perfectly calm. I was loving it. Elsa was holding onto the chair for dear life. Rapunzel and Bunny were losing it.

"DO NOT LET GO!" Rapunzel yelled over the wind.

"Slow down, slow down!" Bunny said.

North pulled a lever and suddenly the sleigh entered a corkscrew part of the track.

"I hope you like loopy loops!" North said.

"I hope you like carrots…" Bunny said, nauseous.

"Here we go!" North said.

Suddenly the sleigh went back up and took off into the sky.

"WOOOO-HOOOOOOO!" I smiled.

Bunny leaned over the edge and then quickly whipped back and held on for dear life. I pried Punzie's hands off and stood on the edge of the sleigh.

"Hey Bunny! Check this view— AHHHH!" I was swept off of the sleigh to prank Bunny and Punzie.

"JACK!" Rapunzel and Elsa said.

Bunny and Punzie looked over and saw me safely on the sleigh's skid.

"Aww… you DO care." I said.

"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!" Bunny said.

Toothless and the two on him flew next to me.

"See you haven't changed." Hiccup said.

"Wasn't that obvious?" I said as I got back into the sleigh.

Rapunzel slapped me before hugging me.

"Don't worry me like that!" Rapunzel said.

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut." North said.

"I'm starting to wish I took Toothless!" Elsa said.

"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels." Bunny said.

North took out a snow globe.

"I say, Tooth Palace." North said as he threw the globe, opening a vortex. "HYAH!"

As soon as all of us made it through the portal, we saw the palace… streaks of black rapidly approaching.

"What?!" North asked.

Suddenly, it was like a war zone. Hundreds of of creatures and terrified tooth fairies whizzed past us.

"What are they?!"

"Whoa!" Bunny said.

I saw as one of the creatures actually ate the small tooth fairy and flying off with them.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" I said.

I looked up to see a lone fairy running away from a creature. I leapt up and caught.

"Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" I asked.

Baby Tooth raised it's wing to show it was damaged. Rapunzel put her hands on top of mine and healed Baby Tooth. When she removed her hands, Baby Tooth was fine.

"Hiccup! Take out as many as you can! We shall head to the entrance! Elsa and Jack! Provide cover fire!" North said.

"You heard the man Toothless!" Hiccup said.

Merida pulled an arrow out and starting firing at the creatures. As we got closer, Elsa and I shot down multiple nightmares.

Once we made it to the entrance, North handed me the reigns.

"Here, take over!" North said.

I quickly grabbed them and took control.

"HYAH!" I said.

North took out his swords and sliced the nightmare in half. Several tooth boxes spill out of the nightmare. Sandy picked up a bit of the nightmare sand and looked at Bunny.

"Jack, look out!" North said.

I looked ahead and saw a pillar. I nearly missed it and we skidded to a rough stop on a platform. Above us was Tooth.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything." Tooth said as she fell to the ground, lost amidst the devastation. The others tried to comfort her when Baby Tooth popped out of my hoodie.

"Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!"

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." We heard.

We looked up and saw Pitch Black.

"The Big Four, all in one place. I am a little star-struck." He said.

"Pitch." North said.

"Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" Pitch asked.

Tooth charged at Pitch, who escaped into darkness.

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" Tooth said.

"Or what?" We saw him at another part of the room, "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in."

I looked at Elsa as she looked at me.

"Maybe I am tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny said.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!" Bunny looked down and saw Pitch upside down staring at him in the face before disappearing.

"Hang on, is that… Jack and Elsa Frost? AND Rapunzel? Are the archer and dragon boy here too? You four aren't getting old on me, are you? I mean really, since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not." I said.

"Oh good. A neutral party. Then I am going to ignore you. But you must be used to that by now."

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat-bag! Come here!" Bunny said as he charged at Pitch, who again, disappeared and reappeared at an opposite column. Tooth spotted him, grabbed one of Bunny's boomerangs and flew at Pitch in a rage. Pitch smiled and before she could reach him, a huge horse like thing appeared and reared up at her, causing her to fall back.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy." Pitch said as he grabbed a bit of black sand and looked at Sandy. "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares."

It must've been obvious we were shocked.

"Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

"What fear? Of you?! No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunny said.

"Oh the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! Giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'Oh there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!" He leaned towards us with such contempt. "Well that is all about to change."

Suddenly the palace began to crack and crumble.

"Oh look, it's happening already."

"What is?" I asked.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean such a little thing, but to a child…"

The palace continued to crumble. Suddenly, Tooth fell to the ground in pain. Rapunzel ran up and placed her hands on Tooth, but they did not start to glow.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"Don't bother blondie, you can't heal her injuries because they aren't physical injuries."

"What is going on?" I asked.

"They, they don't believe in me anymore." Tooth said.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? And here I thought the blonde one told you everything. It's great being a Guardian - but there is a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they."

I looked at Elsa and Rapunzel.

"No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!"

Bunny threw his boomerangs at Pitch, who dodged the, got on his horse and dove down into the depths of the palace. We all dove after him, Bunny throwing egg bombs at him and Elsa shooting ice. They both were close but still missed. When we landed, Pitch was gone. Toothless and the others rode in and landed.

"We heard the explosions. What's happening?" Hiccup asked.

"He's gone." North said.

"Was it him?" Merida asked.

"…Yes. Yes it was."

Tooth fell to the ground, defeated.

"Those things all just disappeared… what were they?" Hiccup asked.

"Some altered form of Sandman's dreamsand." Rapunzel said.

Merida and Hiccup looked at each other.

"Is that even possible?"

"Okay, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitch." Bunny said.

"This is one time I wish I was wrong. But he will pay."

"Toothless and I will check the skies one last time for any of those things." Hiccup said as he hopped back on Toothless.

"Anything I can do?" Merida asked.

"Check the rest of the palace." North said.

"Els, I could use a hand." Merida said.

Elsa nodded and they were off.

I knelt down and looked at Tooth and Rapunzel.

"I'm uh… sorry, about the fairies."

"You should've seen them. They put up such a fight." Tooth said.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them." Tooth said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That's why we collect teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." Tooth said.

Tooth stood up and guided us to a large mural.

"My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them." Tooth said.

Rapunzel and I looked at each other and then back at the mural in amazement.

"We had everyone's here. North's, Hiccup's, Merida's, your's," She looked at Rapunzel,"and even you and your sister's."

"Our memories?" I asked.

"When you were young. Before you two became the Frosts." Tooth said.

"But we weren't anyone before we became Jack and Elsa Frost."

"Of course you two were. We all were someone before we were chosen."

"What?" I asked.

"You should have seen Bunny." North chuckled.

"Hey, I told you never to mention that!" Bunny said.

"Hiccup was a viking who saved Toothless and died during a fight with a giant dragon. Merida died fighting a cursed bear in the forest. And Rapunzel…"

"I was imprisoned in a tower until the end of my days." Rapunzel smiled.

I looked at her with a confused look.

"I got over it over time." Rapunzel said.

I looked back at the mural.

"That night at the pond… El and I just, why I assumed… Are you saying, are you saying we had a life before that? With a home? And a family?" I asked.

"You really don't remember?" Tooth asked as she got her answer from my face. "All these years, and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here."

"You mean both you and Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"You have to show me." I said as I flew up and around the pond.

"I… I can't Jack. Pitch has them."

"Then we have to get them back!"

The others return from their scouring mission when they saw me.

"Jack? What's going on?"

"Elsa! Tooth had our memories stored here." I said.

"What?" Elsa asked.

Before I could continue, a patch of Tooth's feathers fell out and disappeared. Everyone looked at that with worry.

"Oh no!" Tooth said.

I looked back at the ancient mural as it began to disintegrate…

"The mural…" Hiccup said.

"The children. We're too late." Tooth said.

"No! No! No such thing as too late!" A moment went by, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea! HAHH!" North said. "We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!"

"We are talking seem continents! Millions of kids! Tooth said.

"Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny asked.

"With all of us, it will take us no problem at all." Merida said.

"And Jack, Elsa, if you help us, we will get you both your memories."

We looked at each other and then at Tooth, who gave a reassuring smile. Sandy smiled while Bunny groaned. I looked at the other season spirits. Merida rolled her eyes, Hiccup gave a thumbs up, and Rapunzel gave me the puppy eyes.

"We're in." I said.


End file.
